Untitled
by blaznbabe13
Summary: Set six years after Heroes Season 3 Episode 9. Sylar never killed Elle. Sylar is now back to being Gabriel. Life is good!
1. Prologue

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing! All credit is to the writers of Heroes! Don't sue)**

**Prologue**

Elle Bishop was in love.

Despite everything in her mind that told her not to, she couldn't help but fall in love with the man who had come into her life and made her feel special, and maybe a little normal.

Gabriel was _**perfect**_. Six years ago he had saved her from the brink when she had no more will to live. She had lost her father, helped create a monster, and was being held captive in a facility that was supposed to be helping her. Then next thing she knew Sylar had walked into her call and she wanted nothing more than to kill the man that had taken everything from her. However, the most unexpected had happened. He came in and done what no one had ever done for her. He forgave her and even helped her forgive herself. The man she knew before as Sylar, the same man that had murdered her father, was now back to being the old Gabriel she used to know. He opened up her heart like it was nothing and the rest is history.

Yup, Elle Bishop was in love.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Elle's POV_

The smell of peaches drifted in the bedroom and filled the nostrils of one semi-awake Elle Gray. Reaching over she felt around on the other side of the bed. Realizing it was empty she sluggishly got out of bed, pulled on the closet shirt next to her and walked into the kitchen.

_Gabriel" POV_

All Gabriel cared about was not burning this pie. For the past hour he had been staring at the pastry that took him back to when he was first getting acquainted with the love of his life. Finally the timer on the oven went off. He opened the oven door and while trying to take out the pie he managed to burn his finger.

"Mother Fuc-!"

From the corner of the kitchen Gabriel heard giggling. Glancing in that direction he saw his angle. His Elle. He never got tired of that. Quickly he attempted to gather his thoughts.

"Hi! Do you like pie? Oh, that rhymed didn't it?" (**Authors Note**: These lines are from Season Three Episode 8)

This caused her to break into a beautiful smile from ear to ear.

"I am pretty sure that was my line."

Stepping towards him, her piercing blue eyes began to stare into his own. She never lost eye contact until she was right in front of him. Looking down at the hand he had previously burned she took it into her own. Lifting it to her lips she lightly kissed the finger that had been helped seconds after his accident. It was then Gabriel noticed what she was wearing. He laughed quietly as he placed his arms around her waist bringing them closer.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Yes," Elle replied. "it was the first thing I could see and besides its so comfy."

"Well then" he said placing his hand under her chin and bringing her face closer to his, " I guess we can let it slide." Closing the tiny space between them, he pressed his lips gently onto hers.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Elle's POV_

God it fells so good to be here wrapped up in Gabriel's warm embrace. His gentle kisses expressing everything and more. Reaching her fingers up to entangle them in his messy black hair, deepening the kiss in the process, the two somehow ended up on the kitchen floor. Everything in Elle's mind was forgotten except for Gabriel and the kiss, which might explain why she didn't notice two tiny children enter the room.

"Eww! That is so gross!"

Shocked by the unexpected disturbance the two of them jumped up and attempted to get their act together. Elle was the first to speak.

"Hey honey" She said speaking to the tiny girl. "Did you have fun over Kristen's house? Where's Noah?

"He's in the bathroom and it was okay. We went to go see Twilight and it was AWESOME. Then we went back to her house she fell asleep before we could gossip."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Flashback Six Years Ago Elle's POV_

Elle couldn't have been happier when she discovered she was pregnant with Gabriel's child. It was a painful wait for the results of the at-home pregnancy test. However, when the tiny purple plus sign popped up she jumped around with joy in the bathroom until Gabriel barged in demanding to know what all the ruckus was about. After a couple more excited jumps she finally calmed down enough to tell him. At first he just stood with a dumbfounded look on his face. Then he broke into a wide grin and scooped her into his arms. Together they spent the rest of their time setting up the nursery and went shopping for tiny baby girl clothes because Gabriel had his mind set that his first child was going to be a girl. No one could tell him otherwise.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Still in Flashback Elle's POV_

"Okay Mrs. Gray, it looks like you are going to have twins!"

"What?" Both Elle and Gabriel practically screamed at the doctor.

"Yup," he said pointing to a screen with two grey blobs, "you happen to be eating for a little boy and girl."

Looking over at Gabriel, Elle could see that his eyes seemed to brighten over the word girl. Elle couldn't help but smile at the thought of two tiny reminders of Gabriel running around.

"So do you have any names picked out?" The doctor said interrupting their thoughts.

"Well," Gabriel said " we already had Ali picked out because we – well I knew we were going to have a girl. However, now that we know we will also having a boy I don't—"

"Noah" Elle interrupted and after seeing the surprise on Gabriel's face added "Sorry, it was the first thing that came to my mind."

"No, I like it too" he said taking her hand into his own.

"Noah and Ali Gray."


End file.
